Death in the Skies
Nicholas never knew it could change so quickly, it happened to fast for him to stop it, as Nicholas closed his eyes and let go, he met his Death 5 hours earlier Characters Nicholas Nigel Rafael Felipe Chase Skye Shooter Valentine Rocky Tundra Zuma Max Rubble Chapter 1, a quite Normal Day Nicholas was at the airport testing his Drone Nigel: was at the lookout playing with Rafael and Felipe Nigel: I hope Nicholas has fun with his drone Rafael: me to, I hope he's careful tho Nicholas was in the drone and just taking off the run way Nicholas: ok, here's were all my training goes in to play Nicholas steadily raised the altitude of the drone Chase and Skye were walking in the park with their puppies Tundra and Rocky were asleep while Marshall pup sitted Marshall: *thinking* ok, what to do as the pup sitter? Shooter and Valentine were in the lookout playing pup pup boogie while the pups watched Max walked into the tree house Max: anyone seen Nicky Nigel: he's testing his Drone, whY Max: cause the Movie night was tonight Nigel: guess we have to Change schedule Max: ok.... Chapter 2, the move Nicholas was still piloting Nicholas: *breathing heavy* ok, I just need to keep it steady Nicholas eased the drone Nicholas: ok, now I just, push forward Nicholas pushed a button and it worked Nicholas: ugh, can't hardly see cause it's so cloudy Nicholas: maybe I should land soon Back at the lookout Nigel: there's the drone, but it's in the clouds now Rafael throws the foot ball but it lands in a tree Felipe; I've got it Felipe starts climbing the tree Shooter; gosh it getting Stormy Valentine: yeah Nicholas turns the drone not seeing what re he's turning at all an pulls up Nicholas: maybe i can see up here Chapter 3, the storm Nicholas pulled up and ended up in a storm Nicholas: ahh! Nicholas turned and went under the clouds It was thundering and lightning very hard and Nicholas could hardly see Back at the lookout Skye: maybe we should get back to the lookout Chase, let's get the puppies in bed Chase: ok Nigel: hope Nicky is ok Felipe is still climbing the tree Felipe: almost there Rafael: come on buddy, it's getting stormy Max: I lost the Signal of Nickys drone Shooter goes to his pup house to get a nap and falls asleep Valentine stays in the lookout with the puppies Chapter 4, falling out of the sky Nixholas: oh man, I can't control it! Nicholas looses control and the done goes out of control The drone starts falling out of the sky Nicholas: oh man! Nigel: it's really dark, were is that drone The drone is invisible To everyone Nicholas: oh please don't crash please don't crash! But Nickys wish didn't come true The drone plummeted to the ground and first hit some trees Felipe: what's that sound? Rafael: watch out! The tree was knocked down in less then a second Nigel: ahhh! Nigel jumped out of the tree house The drone smashed threw the tree house with ease Nicholas: oh my God! The drone scratched the asphalt and destroyed vehicles near the lookout and the done smashed into the lookout Chapter 5, seeing the destruction Nicholas wakes up All he could hear was ringing in his ears Nicholas slowly tried to open the hatch but it was under the smashed piece of the elevatorIt felt like he was all alone It was quiet like he was the last one on earth He could only hear ringing in his ears as if a flash bang went off 3 feet away from him It was dark and Nichoas was Scared Nigel woke up Nigel: oww my head! Nigel slowly got up and saw the destruction Nigel: what the.. The lookout was about to tumble, all Nigel could see was the fire and lightning in the distance Nicholas was still in the cockpit trying to get out Nicholas found an emergency hammer and broke the hard glass Nicholas only saw a little hole that lead to what was left of the stair way Nicholas limped up the stair way and couldn't see anyone He walked and almost fell as a piece of concrete fell Nicholas: hello... Nicholas: anyone.... Nicholas started getting a few tears Nigel was outside and could only hear a faint sound of sirens From fire trucks and Police cars Nigel: how could this happen...? Nicholas looked around for anyone left but there was no one Nicholas; walked to the slide Only half of it was left Nicholas: didint pay attention to the crumbling floor he was standing on Chapter 6, goodbye Nicholas was standing there not know I.g the floor was crumbling below Then the floor started to crumble when the fire had damaged the building enough Nicholas was holding on for dear life with one hand on one more piece of the floor that was left Nigel feel out side on the ground and had lost a lot of blood from the gut on his head Nicholas couldn't hold on much longer and could only hear the thunder and lightning and the sound of the sirens nearing Nicholas had then made a choice Nicholas: this is my fault, and if they all go, I go to Nicholas kept crying even harder and let go as the sound of the thunder boomed in the sky The fire trucks and police cars and ambulances had then arrived but there was no one in sight They had no idea how it could have happened and it was never known because everyone involved had been killed. It then started raining that night and the memory of the paw patrol was never forgotten. The End. Hope you enjoyed!